warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Alliance
Alliances can be founded by Clans to unite under a single banner. An alliance can have clans with capacity totaling up to 4000 members, regardless of how many clans are in it. Alliances are able to have emblems since . Dark Sectors The main idea of alliances is to work together to create Solar Rails for the Dark Sectors. By having an alliance it's easier for small clans to compete against big clans. Note that Solar Rails are under permanent Armistice as of . Resources Previously, resources earned by alliances in the Dark Sectors were distributed to the clans of the alliance in the alliance management menu. How the resources were shared was calculated based on the number of non-pending members of each clan. Patch History *Added 3 more options in the Contribution screen under Alliance header for donating Credits, Decorations, and Resources to other Allied Clans. *Fixed decorations being a contribution option for Alliance Vault if you don't have TREASURER permission in the guild. *Fixed the Clan tier not increasing if the current max size of the alliance, including your Clan, plus the new Clan size, was over the max. *Fixed additional S appended to Clan name in Alliance Management screen. *Added scrollbar to the Clan and Alliance Message of the Day in the Clan and Alliance Menus. *Fixed Clan or Alliance Emblem rejection messages having a blank message body in localized versions of the game. *Fixed a crash from clicking a chat link in the Clan/Alliance Message of the Day that is split by the Chat window. *Fixed some screens not showing Clan/Alliance emblems properly. *Fixed a script error when accepting an Alliance invitation to an Alliance that no longer exists. *Added a warning message when the last member of an Alliance's creator Clan tries to dissolve the Clan. *Fixed Alliances not properly reflecting changes made to a Clan's tier. *Clan Tiers can now be seen by Alliances on the Alliance Management screen. *Fixed an issue preventing players from being removed from Alliance chat when they're removed from a Clan. *Purple Text now only applies to global chat Moderators and won't appear within Clans/Alliances. *Clan Warlords now have permissions to Kick and Suspend for certain timeframes in Clan & Alliance chat channels. Warlords also have the ability to grant this Permission to other Clan members. *(Undocumented) Solar Rail Armistice. *Fixed players not being able to delete Alliance invitations if they received the invite when they were no longer in a Clan, already in the Alliance, or if they are no longer the leader of a Clan. *Fixed the name of a Clan now properly updating within an Alliance. *Fixed an issue with trying to set a Clan/Alliance MOTD as empty resulting in an error message. *Improved visibility for Clan/Alliance invites by treating all of these invites as high-priority, which will be seen at login. *Fixed issues with Clan name, Alliance name, and Message of the day appearing as exponents of the number 1. *Fixed an issue with Alliance emblems appearing as default Clan emblems on the Solar Chart in respective Dark Sector nodes. *Fixed an issue with extremely large Alliance Vaults not properly displaying the amount of banked credits. *New Dark Sectors Conflict has arrived! A new gameplay mode has arrived to replace the existing Solar Rails Conflict missions. **Choose which Clan or Alliance you wish to support and play the role of Attacker or Defender on a multi-staged objective mission. **Are you a Clan or Alliance Tactician? Find the new SCHEMA customization area in your Orokin Lab today! Using SCHEMAs, you can customize your Clan or Alliance's Solar Rails by selecting room orders, placing turrets and Specter spawn points! Clan and Alliance members can enter your SCHEMA and contribute to your plans! Applying your SCHEMA to rails not in a Conflict state to have them ready for the next Conflict! *Alliance Emblems have been added for Warlords/Alliance Founder to upload. *Alliance Renames are here! Sick of being called the Tootsie Roll Slammers? Now you can change to the Jawbreakin’ Jostlers! *Added your clan name to your profile card so that users who search your profile can see your clan affiliation. This should help in Alliances where it is unclear which clan members belong to. ;Dark Sector Changes: *Added in MOTD (Message of the Day) Functionality for Alliances: Warlords in an Alliances will now have an additional button in their Alliance Management UI screen which will allow them create Messages of the Day for the entire Alliance. Alliance MOTD's will also display the author's name and clan. Budget Caps have now been added in to allow Clans/Alliances to set a Maximum Budget as well as min/max per-mission Battle Pay. These can be set by Warlord and Tacticians within the Clan/Alliance. *A "Set By:" label has been added to Taxes and Battle Pay so as to allow members of Clans/Alliances to track these additions. *The Alliance/Clan Vault balance will no longer be displayed when contributing if the clan member does not have Treasurer permissions, or if the Clan does not have Tactician Permissions. *Clan Tactician is now both Clan and Alliance Tactician *Created a more robust warning for the last Clan leaving an Alliance informing them that all resources including Solar Rails will be destroyed in the process *Tenno Spectre Regiments added. *Fixed an issue with the number of Alliance Solar Rails not properly updating for all Alliance members. *The automatic-divvying of Alliance Vault resources when a Clan joins or leave the Alliance has been disabled. Manual divvying is still possible. *Added in the ability for Alliance Treasurers to transfer funds from their Clan Vault to their Alliance Vault. *Fixed an issue with Non-Tactician clans in an Alliance being able to edit deployed Alliance Solar Rails. *Warlords representing each Clan/Alliance will now appear in Dark Sectors in-game transmissions. *Added a Undeployed Rail counter to the Rail construction UI in the Dojo that shows how many clan or alliance Solar Rails are currently being built and are awaiting *deployment. *Added a new "View Permissions" context menu item to Alliance View. Allows people to see each clans permissions, and change them if they have the proper permissions. *New clans invited to an Alliance will now have no permissions by default. *Fixed an issue with the Alliance Creator losing proper functionality after multiple Warlord's have accepted and then left the same Alliance. ;Alliance Changes: *Now, only Warlords in the founding clan can invite other clans and distribute resources *Added in a new 'Kick Clan' option. This is restricted to the founding clan. *The founding clan can only leave the alliance if it's the last clan left in said Alliance *Fixed being unable to navigate the Alliance menu with a controller. *Introduced: New Alliance system - Clans unite! **This Alliance System supports the unity of clans for the purpose to compete in the the Dark Sectors! **The maximum size of an Alliance is 4000 members. What this means you can combine any tier of clan in your Alliance, but the theoretical members can never exceed 4000. You will not be able to form an Alliance with 6 Moon clans that only have 250 people in them, or any other permutation that would exceed 4000 member slots. }} Category:Clan Category:Update 13